The Betty Bunch
The Betty Bunch (a.k.a The Fergo Bunch and Samus's Sisters) is a group of lesbian women. The group was started by Joan Ferguson, she made it a lesbian Mary-Sue version of the Barney Bunch, members started to join quickly. Members Active Members * Joan Ferguson * Judy Bryant * judy neutron * Erin Swellmore * Betty DeVille * Minh Nguyeng * Lady GaGa * Princess Maydine * Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) * Hillary Clinton * Colleen "Po Face" Powell * Vera "Vinegar Tits" Bennett * Lola Bunny * Princess Unikitty * Lotta Zheybe * The Chipettes * Princess Celestia * Marge Simpson * Selena Gomez * Vanessa Hudgens * Ashley Tisdale * Miley Cyrus * Miranda Cosgrove * Pearl Krabs * Nancy Gribble * La Muerte * Nohime (Samurai Warriors) * Coco Bandicoot * Cynder * Uran (Astro Boy) * Roll (Mega Man) * Salt'n'Pepa * Charlotte Pickles * Lois Griffin * Daria * Lola Sonner * Peggy Hill * Amy Rose * Twilight Sparkle * Rarity (if she wasn't so bitchy, she would have been an official M-san Bunch ally) * Princess Cadance * Derpy Hooves * Candace Flynn * Nega Sawyer Cat * Hatsune Miku * Frances Cobain * Megurine Luka * Kagamine Rin * Carly Shay * Sam Puckett * Cat Valentine * Victoria Justice * Didi Pickles * Cow * Super Cow * Sandy Cheeks * Lola Stone * Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Angelica Pickles * Susie Carmicheal * Hermione Granger * Kate Peterson * Erica Davidson * Sakura Kasugano * Applebloom * Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo * Cheerilee * Female Drew Pickles * LadyDevimon * Shenzi * Zira * Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) * Giggles * Mittens * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Eirin Yagokoro * Kate Middleton * Bea Smith * Lizzie Birdsworth * Irene Williams * Ailsa Roberts * Minerva McGonnagall * Aunt Petunia * Timmy Turner's Mom * Mom (Cow and Chicken) * Dad (Cow and Chicken) ("He" is actually a female) * Princess Luna * R4-P17 (Star Wars) * TC-14 Dyke-bot * Rouge the Bat * Holo (Spice & Wolf) * Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) * Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) * D-Mode-D * Mayhem * Mischief * Perdita * Princess Peach * Princess Yum Yum * Sindel * Sonya Blade * Nitara * Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) * Kin Tsuchi * Sakura Haruno * Tenten * Kurenai Yuhi * Anko Mitarashi * Orihime Inoue * Tatsuki Arisawa * Chizuru Honsho * Yoruichi Shihoin * Erza Scarlet * Chi Chi * Bulma * Launch (Dragon Ball Z) * Kasumi (Dead or Alive) * Ayane (Dead or Alive) * Helena Douglas * Yue Ying * Xing Cai * Oichi (Samurai Warriors) * Madam Shyarly * Ishilly * Minnie the Minx * Usagi Tsukino * Ami Mizuno * Rei Hino (manga version) * Minako Aino (manga version) * Makoto Kino * Naru Osaka * Haruka Tenoh * Michiru Kaioh * Hotaru Tomoe * Belldandy * Urd * Skuld * Megumi Morisato * Abigail Marston * Misao Makimachi * Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga * Chiyo Mihama * Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara * Miss Sakaki * Tomo Takino * Maka Albarn * Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Liz and Patty Thompson * The Grand High Witch * Kim Diehl * Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré * Litchi Faye-Ling * Taokaka * Evangeline A. K. McDowell * Lala Satalin Deviluke * Yui Kotegawa * Mystique Sonia * Alpha Girl Latifah * Lilith Aensland * Clarabel Cow * Botan (YuYu Hakusho) * Shandi (Saint's Row) * Kim Evans (Call of Juarez: The Cartel) * Amata Almodovar * Clover (Fallout 3) * Tabitha (Fallout New Vegas) * Lydia (Skyrim) * Maven Black-Briar * Idgrod Ravencrone (aka Idgrod Ravencunt) * Legate Rikke * Aela the Huntress * Elisif the Really Lesbian * Jordis the Tampon-Maiden * Laelette the Lesbian Vampire * Adrianne Avenicci * Serana (Skyrim) * Ethel Muggs * Jill Valentine * Rebecca Chambers * Claire Redfield * Annie and Clarabel * Emily the Lesbian Engine * Mavis the Lesbian Diesel * Rosie (Thomas and Friends) * Belle (Thomas and Friends) * Millie (Thomas and Friends) * Foxxy Love (M-san wasn't comfortable when he learned that her voice actress also voiced Numbah 5.) * Lucy Van Pelt (The Peanuts) * The Great and Powerful Trixie * Aloe and Lotus * Octavia * Lighting Dust * Zoe Trent * Blythe Baxter * Buttercream Sundae * Sugar Sprinkles * Pepper Clark * Penny Ling * Spitfire * Fleur De Lis * Lyra * Bon Bon * Turf * Roseluck, Lilly, and Daisy * Hyzenthlay * Sabrina * Vanellope von Schweetz * Ami * Yumi * Judy Neutron * Anna Hottenmeyer * Mabel Pines * Wendy Corduroy * Ana, Paula, and Kumatora * Jessica Rabbit * Lena Hyena * Lolo * Zips * The PowerPuff Girls * Utah and Nevada (Flipline Studios) * Pinga (Pingu) * Cleo de Nile * Operatta * Abbey Bominable * Ghoulia Yelps * Venus McFlytrap * Robecca Steam * Abigail Brown (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) * Holly Hills * Lily Evans * April O'Neil (TMNT) * Iggy Azalea * Nicki Minaj * Dora the Explorer * Peppa Pig * Rapunzel (MÄR) * Beauty (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Toots (Bash Street Kids) * Chel (The Road to El Dorado) * Gnorga the Queen of Mean Cunt (A Troll in Central Park) * Ly the fairy (Rayman 2) * Undyne (Undertale) * Betsy Haier (daughter of Barney) Deceased Members * Fluttershy (she died from eating too much feces) * Rainbow Dash (got killed during the last porno she starred in, "Cupcakes".) * Cream the Rabbit (killed by Classic Sonic) * Female Barney (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Stu Pickles (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Chaz Finster (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Lou Pickles (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Howard Deville (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Pube Muppet (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Snoopy (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Woodstock (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Huckleberry Hound (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Female Danny Cat (Died from Blitzusano, one of Cornelius Badger's swell inventions.) * Blaze the Cat (Killed by Tsunade, who betrayed the Betty Bunch.) * Minka Mark (Hunted by the Sheriff of Nottingham, who skull-fucked her to death.) * Nohime (Sengoku Basara) (smacked to death by Ujimasa Hojo) * Ino Yamanaka (Hunted down, killed, and skull-fucked by the Sheriff of Nottingham.) * Naru Narusegawa (murdered by Keitaro Urashima) * Kitana (eaten alive by Little John) * Nami (eaten alive by Little John) * Ginger (Chicken Run) (Raped and roasted alive by Billy Otohime.) * Betty Cooper (Raped and tortured to death by Billy Otohime.) * Veronica Lodge (Raped and tortured to death by Billy Otohime.) * Hazuki (Tsukuyomi/Moon Phase) (eaten alive by Little John.) * Lagoona Blue (Raped and tortured to death by Billy Otohime.) * Setsuna Meioh (Raped and tortured to death by Billy Otohime.) * Noel Vermillion (Raped and tortured to death by Billy Otohime.) * Wendy Marvell (Raped and tortured to death by Billy Otohime.) * Toot Braunstein (Decapitated and skull-fucked by the Sheriff of Nottingham.) * Draculaura (eaten alive by Little John) Former Members Still Living * Taylor Swift (Arrested by police for murdering 242 homophobes in Brazil) Category:Homosexuals